Seeya on The Flip Side!
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: Life, in general, was plain boring. That was how Kuro Shinigami, an ordinary fifteen year old girl, had thought. With how transparent she was to the outside world, it wasn't a wonder why she had thought that way. So why in the world, was she being chased by the infamous villain group from the Naruto world? And why on Earth was she an eight year old boy! I do not own Naruto.
1. The Damn Book

**So here I posted the first (rewritten) chapter of **_**My Life, A Weird One**_**… god… I already miss the older version, but it pissed me off a bit too much so I just had to rewrite it. :D**

**I give credit to EtherealGrace for coining the title for me, since I was just too lazy…..**

**So I do hope you enjoy this first chapter. You gotta review and give me feedback for how well it's done… or how not well it's done… either one will do.**

**Now enjoy the chapter~ :D**

**~SiP**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Damn Book!

I broke a stray twig in annoyance, my eye twitching. "Just how did I get here again exactly?"

Making my way through the bushes, I found myself in a huge clearing. I sighed as I ran a pale hand through my, now gray perm of, hair. I made my way to the tree on the other end of the clearing, with my apple and book. The past twelve hours coming back to me. "That's right, I was escaping from the Akatsuki."

_Twelve hours earlier..._

I packed up my bags and headed for the library across the street.

Or at least _tried_ to.

Two of the most buffest guys in school were standing in the way. And with my petite size and frame, I doubt I can push through by force. So I spoke up, something that I don't do often. "Excuse me."

They didn't seem to hear me, and carried on with their chatting. Laughing like the bunch of rowdy kids they were. I sighed and made another attempt on talking to them. "_Ehm_. Excuse me."

I was _still_ ignored.

My frustration level just seemed to keep rising. I placed my hand on one of their arms, and was ignored. So I dug my nails into their bare skin. This time I managed to get a reaction out of them. "_Ow_! What the hell did you do that for?"

I smiled sweetly. "Oh did I _hurt you_? I'm _sorry_, I was only trying to get through your _flabby_ arms. So if you _excuse me_, I need to be on my _merry way_."

With that I dramatically left the scene, hearing them mutter under their breaths.

_"She's so weird!"_

_"You don't even know if she is standing right next to you!"_

_"She's a loner, nobody knows her name!"_

I sighed once more, running a pale hand through my dark chestnut hair. It wouldn't be long until they move on to another topic, completely forgetting my existence once more.

_Nobody remembered._

They didn't even remember if we had a chat or not. It's as if their memories were being erased after I spoke to them.

Man. That's a tough life to live... But on the bright side, being this translucent has its pros. In fact there was a time when I accidentally went to the boys bathroom and caught some group, smoking crack. I recognized them as the kids in my class who sit at the back of the classroom. I immediately turned around and headed straight to the office, reporting the group and scaring the Principle out of his wits. The next day, they didn't come to school.

Or ever.

Sighing again, I made my way across the street. I was somehow visible in the outside world. And before you ask, no I don't know how.

Anyway, getting back to the present... I reached the library in one piece and relaxed when the familiar smell of books washed over my senses. This was the only place I could happily live and be content. After all, I am a straight A student.

On the side note, the popular belief of those perfect students being bored is actually quite true. I often find myself drooling on my notes when I am in class listening to the most boring lecture of my life. Which, by the way, is practically everything. It's by luck that I can catch up on work that I had missed during my _'blackouts'_ as I'd like to call it.

I picked out a table at the back end of the library, and spread my homework out on the wooden surface. Looking every piece over, I made my decision to start with the easiest ones first. That way I could get them over and done with.

Ten minutes after I had started, I finished everything. I wasn't flaunting about being a perfect student for no reason. It's true. However, I had the extra twenty minutes to spend however I wanted. Which, in my opinion, was a total waste of my time. So I started my usual rounds, of going around the library after I packed up. This was mainly for me picking up any interesting books.

I soon found myself in the Fiction aisle muttering under my breath. "So far nothing worth interesting to look over... Have I read that one? ... Yeah I have. Yup, nothing new."

Mumbling the titles that I have read, I didn't seem to notice what was at my feet. Not until I stumbled on it.

_Literally stumbling on it._

"Eep!" My heart jumped at my imbalance, but I fixed it quickly. It was still hammering in my chest, so I took a few quick breaths, calming it down. "What the heck?"

Looking back down on where I had stumbled, I gaped. My shock quickly turned into a frustrated look. "_Really?_ Why is there a _book_ on the _floor?!_ Don't they have usual clean ups?"

My rants didn't seem to end; it just got quieter in volume. I went over to pick up the book and looked it over. I might as well place it back from where it came from. I glanced at the binding, with little to no suspicion. "It must be a lost archive."

The book itself was heavy enough for it to be carried by two hands. "A really _heavy_ archive..."

I looked the book over, my interest piqued with the discovery at hand. Aside from the title, which suspiciously looked like real gold lettering, there was not a single mark on it to indicate it belonged to the library. Or _anyone_ for that matter. I sighed, my tiredness already catching up on me. "Well it's best to get over it, might as well just look for the copyright page."

With the thought in mind, I opened the book to the said page.

Or what I _thought_ was the said page.

Where there was supposed to be a bunch of tiny printed letters, I found none. The blank page stared right back at me. Not that it had any eyes... "Great, _just great_. There is _no author_. _No copyright_. _No barcode_. _No 'This book belongs to so and so'_. _No nothing_."

I flipped the pages, and for an archive it was all brand new. Not a _single_ yellow tinge touched the edges. As if it had been _newly created_. I shook my head. Archives were _hundreds_, if not _thousands_, of _years_ old. They wouldn't make a new archive when we have the Internet nowadays. _Heck_, nobody even cracked open a book to read as a pastime! Everything was on the Web. It was like if you were sick, or unwell, you would go on the Web to fix it. If you needed an essay topic, you'd go on the Web to find it. For learning new things? On the Web. The world news? On the Web. Talking and chatting with friends and family? On the Web. It was like nothing _wasn't_ on the Web.

I huffed, my frustration kept rising to no end. All of the pages that I've flipped through had nothing on them either! All blank pages being turned, it was starting to give me a headache. I shut the book, growing even more tired. "What's the point in looking in it? There's nothing to look at anyway! I'll talk to the clerk..."

Heaving the book up, I made my way to the front desk. The woman who sat there was friendly looking, and was my mom's friend. So I didn't have to worry about being ignored by her. I quickened my pace and called out to her, a smile on my face. "Mika!"

The brunette looked up and smiled when she saw me. Her brown bun bounced with the movement. "Oh hey, Kuro-chan! How are you today?"

I pouted at the honorific. This was America, so I don't see why she puts up with the honorifics! Apparently she's been calling me that ever since I had met her.

Oh...

That's right, my mom must have been the culprit behind all this. "I told you not to call me that, Mika!"

"I can't help it!" She smiled, more like grinned, mischievously. "You're _adorable_, so I must call you _Kuro-chan_!"

Her reasons were beyond belief. "But I'm not a _child_ anymore! _Plus_ we're in America!"

"So?"

"I don't see _Americans_ using honorifics!"

"That's why we need to take up the Japanese culture!" Did I mention that Mika was a big fan of Japan and it's culture? Well, now you know.

"Whatever." I brushed it off like the usual, and got straight to business. "Anyway, I need your help Mika."

"Oh it's always business with you." Mika grumbled, whining to herself. "What happened to the _cute_ and _adorable_ Kuro-chan who wanted to play house!?"

I rolled my eyes, and continued, placing the book I found onto the counter. "I found this book on the floor-"

"My cute Kuro-chan! Oh where is she?" Mika kept rambling.

"Mika!" I snapped, my tiredness was getting the better of me. Feeling guilty, I apologized. "Sorry I snapped at you, but could you please help me? _Please?_"

Mika sighed and nodded. "So what do you need help with dear?"

"I found this book on the ground, in the Fiction aisle, and I don't know what to do with it." I stated seriously.

"You could've put it back on the shelf." She answered, looking at the book.

"That's what I _tried_ to do, Mika. But it seems this one is empty." I continued my explanation. "There is _no author_, _no copyright_, _no names_. It's all _blank_."

Mika was now looking curiously at the book in question. She opened it up and flipped through it. Her brown eyes widened. "You're right. It's completely empty."

"So that brings us back to our first problem: what do we do with it?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think we would need this type of book. After all, if it doesn't have anything written in it then it's quite useless..." Mika had a thoughtful expression on her face. "So how about you take it?"

I stared at her. "You're telling me that I can take it _home_, and that you _don't_ need this?"

"That is what I said."

"But isn't this an _archive_?" I protested.

Mika laughed. "Archives are transferred into folders, Kuro-chan, we don't carry them in book-forms anymore. So that's clearly not an archive."

"Are you still sure that you _won't_ need it?" I asked again. Although this time I felt a nagging feeling in the back of my head. As it was seemingly saying that I should take the book home with me. But I stood my grounds and waited until I got a solid confirmation. "What if you need this book in the near future?"

"Nah, I don't remember any type of _'Look out for this book'_ sign."

"You sound awfully confident."

"I'm hurt Kuro-chan!" Mika feigned hurt, clutching her hand on her heart.

I only shook my head. "So you're _really_ sure that you _won't_ need this book?"

"That's what I've been _telling_ you for the past _ten minutes_, haven't I?" Mika cried out exasperatedly, throwing her hands out in front of her. She picked up the book and shoved it into my hands forcefully that I nearly stumbled backwards. "Now take this and consider it as a _gift_ from the library! Kay, Kuro-chan?"

"Hai, obaa-san." I droned sarcastically.

Mika, however, reacted violently. "I'm only 25!"

I was out of the library and on my way home, before I could hear anymore of her rants. I muttered to myself as I went. "I really will have white hair in my early twenties... Geez, at times like this, I just wish I could escape into a story... a manga would sound nice, they seem to have more fun than reality."

My favorite characters materialized in my mind and I smiled. Naruto was getting quite interesting, and sometimes I got real emotional.

_Sometimes._

My favorite blonde character and his growing amount of friends, I loved them all. They were, in every way, funny, loyal, independent, drama queens, drama kings, amazing, breath taking, and tear jerking. I giggled softly. It would be hilarious if I were to be put in Naruto's plot line.

I felt my smile falter.

That was only wishful thinking. There was no such thing as a _portal_ in this world. And I wasn't even going to try to get myself _killed_ just to be _reincarnated_ in my favorite world. Although I would often wish it would happen like it did in all those fanfictions that I've read. KHR seemed to have _a lot_ if those...

And I doubt a trip to Japan would _miraculously_ change to some sort of accident, and I'll be in a trip to the Naruto verse. I sighed, reaching my doorstep. "This is giving me a headache... I suppose I'll eat something... mmm... an apple will have to do."

I made my way upstairs to my room, after shutting the door behind me, and dropped my possessions onto the ground unceremoniously. Changing into a black t-shirt covered with a grey GAP hoodie, I pulled on some black sweatpants not bothering to take off my socks. I then made my way towards the doorway, only to stop and glance at the book lying underneath my bag. My stomach growled, leaving me with two choices.

One, go eat that very _appealing_ apple downstairs in the kitchen, sitting _oh so innocently_ on the table. Or two, push my hunger off for a bit and look through the book that was practically _begging_ me to open it up.

I stood there at the doorway, contemplating my decisions for a full _torturous_ five minutes. My stomach growling wasn't helping at all.

I finally chose the latter of the two.

Sighing at the millionth growl my stomach had made, I made my way over to the book. Well it wouldn't hurt to just look through it. Besides, my apple would stay in place. No one's gonna break into my house just to steal an apple. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm trying to convince myself..."

I pulled the book out and flipped through its pages. They still seemed to be blank. I grumbled. "A total waste of my time."

Despite my thought, I still flipped through the pages, only giving up when I got halfway through. Ruffling my hair, I frowned. "I just don't _get it_... how can it stay _blank_, and not get a single _penmark_ when it's already binded?"

Marking my page with a finger, I turned to the front. Examining the cover a bit more. The gold, I was still having doubts on it, lettering were decorative despite being so simple. It stood out on the dark maroon color of the cover. The letters shaped themselves into the words: _DREAMS DO COME TRUE_.

I snorted softly, it just sounded _too cheesy_. Like how it was related to _Disneyland's_ motto. It was freakishly similar. "Someone had the most uncreative imagination to think up of that kind of title."

Looking at it some more, it really wouldn't stand out too much. The book, all in all, was a simple classic that you would find during the Middle Ages. But other than the designs of the title and binding, it was simple and there was still no sign of any marking to indicate it belonged to someone. I returned to flipping through the blank pages.

Reaching the last page, I stared at it in _disbelief_. For there on the _supposed-to-be blank page_, was the _first_ black ink I'd seen in the book since bringing it home. Or _looking_ at it for that matter.

It wasn't that long, nor was it the beginning of a story... It was merely a simple stanza. I skimmed through it again and again, trying to make sense of this trickery. But the _more_ I looked at it, the _less_ I found of trickery. I straightened my aching back and huffed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "It's real alright..."

Returning to the stanza, I skimmed it once more before I had an urge to say it out loud.

_"I see the world,  
In different dimensions; not knowing  
How small things change."_

I waited with bated breath, as my veins were thrumming with adrenaline that had accumulated within those _hour-long_ seconds.

When nothing seemed to happen, I sighed shutting the book with disappointment. I shook my head, my lips forming a wry smile. "What _was_ I expecting anyway? A _portal_ to the _Netherworlds_? Now I bet that apple is worth eating now..."

Getting up, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, shutting the door behind me. Scavenging the whole room of the object of my hunger. "I _swear_ there was an apple on the table! Where did it _go_?"

A loud thump from the floor above me, made me pause in my mini scavenger hunt. I stilled so I could hear for more unnatural noises, but to my disappointment there weren't any other sounds out of the ordinary. I soon got back to my scavenging. "Tch. I'm starting to hear noises."

"_YES!_ I found my apple!" I shouted proudly, holding the said object above my head. A scramble of feet and a crash brought my attention back to ground zero. Staring up at the floor above me, I heard more crashes before everything went quiet once more. I frowned. "Now... _that_ _I heard_... Did someone break in?... No that's impossible. It's the second floor we're talking about here! _Argh_... I better check it out."

Heading upstairs, I cautiously made my way to my room. The familiar door was now foreign to me. For pete's sake! It had _green light_ illuminating from the sides of the shut door!

I slowed my pace even more. The adrenaline coming back into my veins.

That's when the floorboards decided to give me away, creaking with agony.

"_Gah!_ Stupid floor!" I cursed. My ears then picked up on scrambling in the other room.

_My_ room to be exact.

Shouts came afterwords. "Someone's coming! _Quickly_, go hide!"

Some more scrambling was heard, and I _conveniently_ chose that moment to barge into my room. I was counting my lucky stars that my precious manga collection was behind lock and key.

If anyone were to touch it without my permission, they would have been buried six feet underground.

_And I am serious._

I was ready to _kill_ if it came down to burglary. My mom was _open minded_ about it, so she didn't seem to have a problem about it. My dad was rarely seen due to his work, so I wouldn't know about his opinion. But mom says that he'd agree on it as well. But the only condition that they both _agreed_ on would be self-defense...

Shaking my head, I focused on my room. Opening it slowly to see what was on the other side. What I _saw_ rendered me _speechless_.

In the middle of my room, floating there was a _portal_. _Illuminating green_ in all its _glory_. I scanned my thrashed room, until it dropped onto the book I had just brought in. I quickly made my way over to the sprawled book, examining it. "Thank god it's not too damaged..."

I settled myself to contently switching my attention from the book to the portal, all the while listening in on my surroundings. "Just where could this portal lead to..."

Still in thought, I barely heard the creeping from behind. It wasn't until I felt goosebumps going off constantly, that I instinctively turned around and punched the culprit in the gut. Apple still in hand.

I then made a quick scape, grabbing the book and jumping into the portal.

Like I said, it was _pure instinct_.

Before I was completely consumed by the green light, I caught sight of a red cloud.

_The unmistakable sign of the Akatsuki_.

Mere seconds later I was on the other side, falling. _Face first_...

I picked myself up, my head throbbing. I had finally exploded. "_WHAT THE HELL!?_ I JUST HAD TO _FALL OUT OF THE FREAKING SKY!?_ NOT TO _FUCKING MENTION_ THAT THE _AKATSUKI ARE AFTER MY HEAD_!"

Clicking my tongue, I took a deep breath before letting it out. Somewhat calm, I thought about what to do next. "Well then, since I seemingly _dropped out of the sky_, then I might as well hurry up and use this time to make my little escapade."

I headed off to the forest area, with both book and apple in hand. Somehow managing to scramble up the closest tree, laying in wait for my perpetrators to appear. So I took this time to examine myself, staring down at my hand. "Well nothing's changed at all... Though... why are my clothes _bigger_ than usual...?"

Before I could examine further, I was interrupted by yells coming from where the portal was atop of. The damn thing was now gone, leaving blue sky in its wake. I scowled, but soon turned my attention to the three cloaked figures.

Upon recognizing them, I was immediately setting into shock.

Why?

Well I did say that the _red cloud symbol_ I saw was the sign of the infamous _Akatsuki_, but for it to actually be _true_ was a whole different story...

Kisame was laughing at the face Deidara had made, who was currently supporting a fuming Sasori. The sight nearly made me laugh, but I kept quiet, choosing to listen on what they were saying.

"That _damn bitch_ punched _fucking_ hard!" Sasori growled, his free hand clutching onto his stomach. His face giving away that he was in excruciating pain.

"I thought you couldn't _feel_ pain, un." Deidara retorted, shifting the red head's weight. "And you should lose some pounds, un! You're heavy as the boulder at our hideout!"

"When I'm done healing, I'll beat the crap out of you, Deidara!" The said red head yelled in the blonde's ear, making the latter cringe at the volume.

"Aha~ well let's call it a day." Kisame spoke up, putting an end to the former two's arguments. "Besides, we need to report to Pein."

"_What!?_" Sasori yelled out. "I say we stay a while longer and _find that bitch_! I want to _tear_ her from _limb_ to _limb_! That'll teach her for causing me pain!"

"_Aw~_ but I want to go _home~_ un!" Deidara whined, shifting the weight on his shoulder again. "Besides, you're way to _heavy_, Danna! And my shoulders are starting to ache, un!"

"_That's it!_" Sasori yelled again, and tried stomping on the blonde's feet. Failing miserably.

"If you make me fall, I won't catch you! Un!"

"_Shut up_ and _stay still_!"

Kisame sighed. "We should really head back."

Sasori glared at the blue man. "_No!_ Not until we find that bitch!"

"Well where do you think she went?"

"How the _hell_ should I know!?"

"All the more we should go home, un!"

"But she punched so _fucking hard_!" The red head resorted to whining.

I blinked from where I was situated on the tree. "That's impossible right? Sasori, _the master puppeteer_, whining?"

"You're becoming way too heavy for me to carry you, un!" Deidara scrunched up his nose. And without warning he dropped the red head.

_"WHAT THE HELL!?"_

The blonde shrugged in response. "I did say I was going to drop you."

"YOU _FUCKING_ SAID I WAS _HEAVY_! NOT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO _DROP ME_!" Sasori was literally screaming his head off.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

I laughed so hard that I fell out of the tree. The book hitting my head, and the apple following its example afterwards. And yet I _couldn't_ stop laughing. Not until someone spoke up.

"And what are you doing out here, kid?"

I looked up to be met with the blue fish of the red cloud. As I'd like to call it.

He was looking down at me with slight amusement, though there was a good amount of suspicion in his eyes. I blinked, looked around and returned back to staring at Kisame. I then pointed to myself and asked stupidly. "You talking to me, Mister?"

"Who else would I be talking to, kid?" He grinned, flashing his sharp teeth.

I then _just_ noticed that I was on the ground. Slow much? Yeah, for a straight A student I was slow on catching up on things. This is _social wise_ we're talking about. "Oh..."

A moment of silence passed with the two of us staring each other down. All the while, my brain was on adrenaline, thinking of why they didn't just chase me when I fell out of the tree... "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question again, Mister?"

"What are you doing out here, kid?"

"Ummm... reading?"

"Reading what?"

"About a fantasy world where elves and trolls are at war, and they are fighting over a prized amulet that would give them eternal power... Yeah, that's about it." I nodded at my own statement. I couldn't afford to mess up here. I wanted to explore some more, and to do that I needed to survive this conversation.

"That's some amazing story, kid." He whistled. Placing his hands on his hips. "Well then, I'm supposing you were laughing at a hilarious part?"

I nodded, smiling. Trying to act innocent. "Yup."

"Then I won't bother you," I relaxed slightly, but was stiff with what came next. "But I have a question for you, kid."

Oh the possibilities of what could be asked... "What do you want to know, Mister?"

"Have you seen a teenage girl, around fifteen, running by you? She has a head full of chestnut locks and is almost as pale as you."

I put on my best façade on looking guilty. Hanging my head in shame. "Sorry Mister, I was too engrossed in my book to pay attention to my surroundings."

Kisame just shrugged, patting my head affectionately. Wow... he was quite caring... "It's alright kid, thanks for your help anyway."

I took that as my cue to get up, apologize once more, grab my things and leave for the forest. Getting deeper into the many trees, I started to run.

I didn't stop until my lungs were practically screaming in agony. Breathing heavily, I gasped for air that I oh so desperately needed. "Looks like my stamina hasn't changed one bit..."

I laid down on my back, gazing at the sky through the huge trees. Was I really in the world of Naruto?

Yeah, there was no doubt about it...

It would be kind of stupid if you had double the Akatsuki going around.

Besides, they looked way too real to be fakes...

And it was just way too amusing watching Sasori whine. "Ahaha~"

I brought my hand to cover my face, only to be smacked with my apple. I stared at the object, before erupting in snickers. "Well, looks like you came along as well. I'll just have to save you for later, survival is top notch here."

Sighing, I placed my hand down letting the apple roll towards the book, my whole day coming back to me. "I've really been sighing a lot, haven't I?"

Sitting up with a heave, I ran a hand through my hair.

To say I was shocked to find my hair real short was the understatement of the year.

I was rendered speechless. "What?! My hair! It's all gone!"

Ruffling of what seemed to be the remainder of my hair, I began my nonsensical panicking. That is until I actually pulled a few strands of it. "Ouch! What th— Oh... I pulled my hair..."

Eternity seemed to pass until I focused on the color of my hair. "Why on Earth is my hair gray!? That's just not possible! I'm a very healthy child, my hair should not be gray, and it should be chestnut brown!"

I childishly crossed my arms across my chest, pouting. Only to be hit with the fact that my chest felt empty. Dread seeped into my stomach as I patted where my bust _should've_ been. "I know I don't have the biggest bust... but for it to be completely gone..."

Gathering up courage, I peeked at my chest under my shirt.

Then I peeked in my pants.

I was then situated in my little corner of woe. Wallowing in my self-pity. "To think I've really changed into a _guy_..."

"But then again, I wouldn't be needing this anymore." I got up, fully recovered, and threw my unstrapped bra in the bushes. "It feels so good to have a bare chest!"

I then resumed my walk, grabbing my book and apple. "Time to hit the road!"

~o~

That's how I ended up in this very clearing.

The change in appearance pissed me off to _some_ degree, but I wasn't the kind of person to reminisce about it for too long...

"Oh well, there are more important matters at hand..." I looked around the clearing again, a gradual smirk made it on my face. "After all, I am in the world of Naruto."

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Like it? Love it? Follow it? Favorite it? Hate it? Flame it? Leave your reviews!**

**Thanks for reading it~**

**~SiP**


	2. Trapped and Wounded

**Yup, so I finally posted the chapter. It's all good. And I thank those who already reviewed the first chapter. I really am glad that you liked it! :3**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

**~SiP**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trapped and wounded

"Ugh! Why, of _all_ the times I set up, would it be released _now_?! _Why_?! Isn't this supposed to happen in the beginning?!" Yes I am complaining, and currently running away from swinging kuinis'. And you are probably wondering why.

Well you see, ever since I had entered the Naruto verse, I started to explore my surroundings a bit more. And as luck would have it, I seemed _totally_ unprepared for survival in the woods...

Much less the woods in the Naruto verse.

A swinging kunai grazed my right forearm, making me yelp in pain. "Crap! That _freakin'_ hurt like hell!"

And for three days I had not ventured out of my make-shift haven. So I ended up exploring around my base.

And that's how I stumbled across the dropped weapons, mainly kuinis. There were ropes provided as well.

Honestly, who would use ropes and kuinis as their weapon?

Apparently I would.

And that's how my _ingenious_, note the sarcasm, plan came about.

A kunai swung right at me, this time piercing my skin. I screamed, then opted to rip it out leaving my wound open for infection. Like I said, _genius_ huh? This would've really stood out back at home, maybe I would have been noticed then... I shook my head, ridding of the thought immediately. "Don't be stupid, Kuro! That's not going to help you out! Seriously, where did these suicidal thoughts come from?"

My wound started throbbing. I groaned, and tried to stop the bleeding. "Right, the wound, I need to dress the wound..."

I stood up but was immediately stopped when a kunai swung past me by a hairs breadth. I groaned, looks like if I wanted to travel in one piece then I would have to stop the mindless assassinating weapons.

It was on the second day after I had arrived that I started setting up traps. Who knows when the next ped― ahem, I meant _intruder_ would appear.

This happened to be a chain reaction to what had happened on the first day since my arrival.

I was minding my own business, planning out on how to build a treehouse with my given materials, when some random guy appears in what Jonins would wear, when on missions.

He then stared at me. _Stared at me!_ As if I was some kind of new species the world has produced for experimentation!

Oh the _humanity_!

I, of course, stared back. Thus in us ending up in a staring contest. And as engrossed as I was at staring, I didn't notice that he was slowly approaching me.

Oh _double_ the _humanity_!

I dodged another kunai, aimed for my kidney. Muttering a stream of curses, I flailed about in catching the swinging weapons.

So far no luck.

The guy just picked me up in one swift motion that it had startled me out of my skin. To my horror, my _never_ _ending_ horror, he started cooing out words meant for small aged children.

Sure I had shrunk a _lot_ when I arrived, but that didn't mean that I liked being _coddled_. In fact I despised it, a trait that I had attained due to my small stature. To sum it all up, it was the most _humiliating_ thing ever done to me.

Oh _triple_ the _humanity_!

A scream tore at my throat, when a kunai pierced my arm. Going right through.

_Great._

Another wound I have to be aware of. How _wonderful_. I sighed as I braced myself in order to pull out the damn weapon.

Easier said than done.

Finally releasing myself from the weapon's clutches, I straightened up. Only to be greeted with another near attempt at assassinating me. Another stream of curses flew out of my mouth. "What on earth did I deserve _this_ for!?"

It was after my humiliation had decided to subside, when I noticed what was going on. And I'm _still_ traumatized with the incident that I tremble uncontrollably just at the mere thought of it!

Yes, the guy was a complete _pedophile_. And he was touching my chest as if it was the most normal thing in the world! Cooing out those humiliating words!

Oh _quadruple_ the _humanity_!

I did the most sane thing that a teenage girl would do.

I opened my mouth and screamed.

Judging from his startled reaction, my scream was near an ear splitting pitch.

Serves him right.

His grip loosened, and I managed to kick him before I fell. Running as if my life depended on it. I didn't turn around until I was sure that I had lost the creep.

And that was around the time I had stumbled on the pack of kuinis.

_Literally_ stumbling on it.

Yes, a sense of Deja vu overcame me.

I narrowly dodged another kunai, before I was maimed in my shoulder.

Too bad I wasn't pain tolerant, that would have saved my throat the damage I was giving it...

I suppose it is my imagination, or something, but I swear these weapons are picking up speed... How is that even possible?

Whatever...

So as you would know, I took the bag of weapons and rope; I still think that it's a horrible combination mind you, and left to go back to base. Sending prayers to whatever force was out there, that the pedo would be gone by then.

And he was.

I threw myself forward as another one of those wretched weapons glided right above me. That one would have pierced my stomach...

"Just _why_ is this happening to me?" I groaned, getting up on my hands and knees. I was starting to feel light headed, but I couldn't just sleep it off.

What if those wretched weapons hit, and maim, an innocent passerby?

I wouldn't stay the same, that's for sure...

Getting up, I stumbled quite a bit. Nausea coming over me in waves, but I bit it back down.

It was at the end of the first day, when I thought of the idea of setting up traps. Thus leading to the second day, and actually putting my plan in motion.

I had cut the ropes different lengths, in order for it to pierce a certain part on the human body. And thanks to Biology, I knew where exactly were the vitals resided in.

I am starting to regret my idea piercing a person's vitals... But luckily, the ones that pierced me were the ones that weren't aimed for the vitals.

How lucky is that?

I staggered from my position, missing another swing from one of the many mindless weapons. I drew myself upright, missing another swinging kunai narrowly. Muttering a few curses as well. "So much for dreaming... I might end up dead way before I start my journey."

I had managed to tie up all the ropes to the kuinis, and even place them where I wanted them to be. Unfortunately, I had only gotten through half of them. The other half I finished up on the third day, everything was properly placed and was set when someone triggered the trap.

I had yet to figure out on how to trigger it.

And so I've left it for the next day.

But I was seemingly bombarded with the whole trap, without even setting them off!

And, yes, that is how and why I am currently being maimed by my own trap. I had also used the cloth in which the weapons resided in, to wrap the book up and tie it to me.

The said object currently took the top half of my back, horizontally. I sighed. "I seriously have to change it's position... It's starting hurt my back..."

I staggered again, this time in the path of a speeding kunai, which in turn pierced my arm. Another scream tore from my throat. My voice growing hoarser.

I was way too slow to dodge the other oncoming weapons. All piercing me in calculated areas.

This time opening my mouth, I coughed out blood.

My head started swirling, spinning the ground I faced. The only thing that kept me from falling were the weapons. Which was quite a lucky thing to be thankful for.

The remaining weapons kept swinging, eventually to come around and pierce me.

Mentally sighing, I let darkness sweep over me. Allowing me to fall into a dreamless sleep.

My imagination started playing with me again, since I could hear yelling. And I think a scream was there as well.

The last thing I heard was footsteps run in my direction.

* * *

**SiP: Finally finished! though I really can't believe I actually did such a thing...**

**Kuro: You practically maimed me!**

**SiP: Yeah, I suppose I did... *nods nods***

**Kuro: You aren't supposed to be calm!**

**SiP: Well what was I supposed to do!? This is a filler! It's not like you're going to die off! Sheesh... Now close this off for me?**

**Kuro: Fine. Please review! Thank you.**


	3. Awake and Well, Tired

**Here's the next chapter! I swear these things are super short... oh well, I just hope you guys like them. :3**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

******~SiP**

* * *

  
Chapter 3: Awake and... well, tired.

My head was throbbing.

That much I could tell. Since it was practically all my subconscious could differentiate from the buzzing silence. I tried moving my limbs, to see if I was actually alive.

The instant pain that jolted through my nerves seemed to be a positive sign that I, indeed, was still alive. I really should have been thankful that I was alive and well, but I couldn't feel grateful about it at all. For one, the pain was excruciatingly painful to bear. And two, I was completely drained of energy.

So I decided that I would not move a single muscle, and drift off to my dream world.

My brain, on the other hand, had different plans for me. Adding to the stress I had accumulated these past few days, it didn't seem to want to let go and drift off like my body did. Thus adding to my pain further.

I groaned, unconsciously shifting my body. Thus making me yelp in pain, which in turn I jump up to a sitting position wide awake. "_Ugh_... I really don't want to wake up right now..."

Somewhere in the past few minutes of complete and utter pain, I seemed to get my hearing back. Since I now could hear voices behind the door that separated me from what I gathered to be a hospital. "So the yells I heard weren't a trickery of my mind, huh. Then I haven't gone crazy just yet."

I chuckled at the thought, but immediately cut off as the door opened. Revealing... people.

I smacked my face with my hand, dragging it down. Honestly, who was I expecting anyway? a monster? Then I would have been sent _Monster's Inc._ For pete's sake! That was just plain rude...

"You're awake." I looked up to be met with Kakashi. The ever so perverted Jonin.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out. "Yeah, no shit."

Silence ensued.

My response seemed to have shocked Kakashi's companion, Iruka. Kakashi himself was mildly amused. The doctor wasn't here in the room at the moment, so it was just us three.

"That is some foul language for a boy your age." The former ANBU mused, his words laced with hidden amusement.

"_Kakashi!_" Iruka... reprimanded... I suppose. Though I don't see why though...

"Relax, the kid obviously knows more than his age reveals."

"But you don't have to be so _blunt_ about it!"

I stared. Was _that_ the reason? Why he reprimanded the other? I bet you that was merely a habit when working with kids as your full time job. The two older ninjas were still bickering, more like Iruka bickering while Kakashi kept quiet and sighed.

Okay, so I really wasn't hallucinating when I awoke in the hospital...

The door then slammed open as three kids ran in... well... except for the last one. The blonde in the front practically yelled. "Kakashi-sensei!"

I cringed at the volume. It wasn't this loud when I watched the episodes on my laptop...

"Naruto!"

Yup, it was definitely the full time teaching.

"Oh, hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted the older man.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura chimed in. Smiling that _oh-so-innocent_ smile if hers. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't say anything. Predictable.

It seemed that Team Seven had appeared on the scene; and with Kakashi here, that much I knew would happen. Considering that Naruto was on your team. The hyperactive blonde must have come running when he heard the news, via an ANBU, leaving Sakura to follow him. Also leaving Sasuke no choice but to follow.

"Why didn't you _tell_ us that you were at the hospital!? You had us worried!" Naruto had exclaimed, turning back to his squad captain.

Yup... that was definitely predictable...

Kakashi sighed. "Well you're here now, and I'm alive and well, so could you stop yelling, Naruto. There is a patient in the room."

Said blonde turned to face me, and I just stared. He made his way onto my bed, ignoring Iruka's warning alongside Sakura's yelling, and sat there looking me over before he spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Believe it! What's your name?"

The room fell silent.

I glanced around around at the occupants in the room, before looking back at Naruto and his smile. I sighed. It couldn't hurt to tell my name to them. "Kuro. Kuro Shinigami."

"That sounds like a cool name!" The blonde answered, smiling.

I just stared at him. "You think?"

"Yeah! Believe it!" He gave a thumbs up. I only shook, my head bowed, hiding my smile.

I turned to face the others, face back to normal, surrounding my bed. "Well now you know my name, what about the rest of you?"

"I see you are one for introductions." Kakashi mused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snorted.

"Children your age wouldn't intentionally want to know names." The former ANBU replied, stoically.

"Well back at home, if you didn't know the others it would have caused your reputation to be the..." I stopped my thoughts immediately, looking doubtful.

Kakashi seemed to know where my thoughts headed, and completed it for me. "It would go down the drain."

"You could say it like that."

"Is that what happened to you?" Iruka asked tentatively.

I refocused on the ninja teacher. "What?"

It must have come out harsher than I expected it to be. Since the poor guy flinched. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry, I have been told that I'm not good with the combination of words and expressions. Hope I didn't come off as rude."

I wasn't lying, that much was true anyway. Mainly the main reason why I stick to being quiet. Mika was obviously the one to _nicely_ point it out for me.

"As for your question, no my reputation didn't go down the drain as Kakashi-sensei put it," I frowned in thought. "They... are simply not here..."

The silence that followed was, in a word, depressing.

Luckily Naruto, being the idiot he was, broke it. And I was glad for it. "I don't get it. Why don't you just go and see them?"

I smiled slightly at the thinking face the blonde made. "Well..."

Sakura, with her ego, interrupted me. "You idiot! It's obvious that he can't go back!"

"I still don't get it, just why can't he go back?"

"How stu―"

"I just can't remember the way back, is all." I quickly cut in, smiling.

The silence resumed, before it was broken again.

"Well then you can stay with us!" Naruto held out a hand.

I just stared, and to be honest, quite befuddled. Sure they would welcome with open arms, suspicions aside. But with traveling between worlds... things often went off from canon. I've read a lot of those fanfictions to know that it would mess things up within a scale, depending on the impact.

I guess this is where the proverb; _'you won't know until you try'_ comes in. I smiled, as I took Naruto's hand. "Alright then, please take care of me!"

For that one moment, I truly felt happy. That I was noticed, for the first time. And that I was accepted without any backstabbing.

Maybe, just maybe, this was Naruto's talent for dragging people along.

**Omake:**

"You still haven't told me your names." I sighed as I observed the crowd in my small hospital room. "I know for a fact that two of you are teachers, and I know Naruto."

"I don't know your name," I turned to look at Sakura, then at Sasuke. "_Or_ yours. And you really don't want to be dubbed with a nickname from me. I just have a horrible naming sense."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura introduced herself.

"Iruka Umino, an instructor at the Academy." Iruka introduced himself next. "It's nice to meet you Kuro."

"You as well." I answered happily.

"Kakashi Hatake, that is all you need to know." Kakashi drawled, slightly losing interest in the conversation. I chuckled discreetly.

I then turned to look at the remaining person who had yet to introduce himself, Sasuke. Our eyes met for a second, and I flashed a smile, and he broke eye contact. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"That's great! Now we all know each other!" I clapped childishly.

The nurse chose that moment to enter, carrying what seemed to be clothes. "Visiting hours are over, so please leave immediately."

The crowd then left, saying their goodbyes as they left through the door. I simply smiled and waved, before turning to the Nurse assigned to me. "Hey, Miss, what did you bring?"

Might as well act the part of the child I am.

"Why your clothes of course. The fabric was torn at every part you could find, so I've taken up the liberty to sew them up, as well as wash out the dried blood."

I blinked, looking down at myself. And true to her word, I was in a hospital wear. And it took me another minute to figure out that I didn't feel the book on my back.

That's when I started panicking.

The Nurse, god bless her soul, seemed to notice my panic attack along with reading my mind. And deciding to put my mind at ease, she spoke up. "Your book is under your pillow. You wouldn't seem to let it go, so we placed it under your pillow."

"Oh... Thanks." I smiled sheepishly.

"No problem." She smiled. A second later my stomach decided to intervene, making me flustered and the Nurse giggle. "Well looks like someone is hungry, why don't I go get you some dinner."

"That'd be great, thank you." I smiled as she left the room.

* * *

  
**SiP: Hah! I finally finished it!**

**Kuro: Yeah... it's another filler though.**

**SiP: Oh hush! I'm trying to actually fill in the gaps, before I bring in new characters!**

**Kuro: Sure you are. *turns to readers* Please take your time to review. Thank you.**


	4. Discharged and Off to Meet the Hokage!

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

******~SiP**

* * *

Chapter 4: Discharged and off to meet the Hokage!

"Hey Kuro! I'm here to pick you up!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door open to my hospital room.

I sighed, placing my book down onto my lap. For the past few days now, I've been kept in the hospital for treatment in order to heal my wounds. Surprisingly, what was supposed to be a month of hospital-arrest, turned out to be three days of healing and rehabilitation.

And to say the least, the Doctors and Nurses were surprised.

They should be, I mean the only person they know of that can heal _super_ fast, if not for three days, would be the one and only Naruto. The capsule for the _Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki_.

Well, that was quite rude of me... But you get the point.

Naruto heals quicker than anyone else, which obviously puts me in a weird situation.

I also couldn't be sure on why I healed so quickly... Hey, it's not illegal to be _surprised_ about your own body. I just took it way better than those medical staff.

"Well Naruto-nii, you could have at least knocked." I smiled at the flustered face the blonde donned. And yes, I have taken a liking to calling him big brother. It just came out smoothly, and it also worked well for my child's act.

After all I _am_ younger than him now.

"That aside, why do you keep looking at that empty book? There's nothing to read in there." Naruto came over and sat on the side of my bed. "And if there's nothing to read, there isn't anything to learn from."

I smiled, a full blown smile. Laughing. "And that's coming from _you_, Naruto-nii? You don't even _like_ to read!"

The blonde became even more flustered. "Y-yeah, so what? It's boring."

I laughed. "Just stating the facts. Now what were you saying on picking me up for?"

"Right! I was told to pick you up and take you to the old man's office! Believe it!" Naruto recovered quickly to his usual quirks. I simply smiled. "Now hurry up and let's get out of here!"

During my stay here, in the hospital, Naruto often told me about his life and Konoha in general. And picking up his quirks wouldn't be so surprising, if you knew them already.

"Alright then, Naruto-nii! Just give me a minute to get my clothes ready. I'll be out in the hall in a few minutes." I answered happily as I ushered him out of the room. Getting used to being changed into a guy permanently was hard, and changing while another guy was in the room is even harder. I like to keep my privacy to myself, thank you very much.

I shut the door, locking it for reassurance, and started changing into my clothes. Even if they had given it to me days before, they wouldn't let me just simply change into them just like that. Something about some policy of the conduct in hospitals, and patients that need to be distinguished from others.

I just found it stupid.

Nonetheless, I went along with it. I struggled to take off the hospital wear and threw it onto the hospital bed, and pulled over my black t-shirt. I then grabbed some random cloth, and wrapped it around my book.

And for the update, like Naruto had said, it was still empty. Aside from the small stanza that had brought me here in the first place, there wasn't any kind of writing that magically appeared in any sort of form at all. And for the past three days, I had started to look into it, trying to find some sort of clue on how it would work. Unfortunately, nothing came out of it. Leaving it a blank book.

Sighing, I took another cloth and tied the book to my back, this time vertically. Nearly taking up my whole back. "Wow... I really am smaller than I used to be..."

Making sure that it was secure enough, and that it won't fall off during my trips, I proceeded to pull over my hoodie.

Efficiently hiding the book.

Luckily, the doctors were mindful of not taking off of my sweatpants when I was unconscious, thus leaving my socks on as well. So I didn't have to worry about that. Taking a deep breath, I headed out, opening the door and stood aside as Naruto fell forward. I laughed lightly. "What are you doing, Naruto-nii?"

He scrambled up, dusting his orange jumper. "Nothing, you just took too long, and I started to doze off. That's all!"

"Alright then, if you say so." I smiled, holding his hand. "Now let's go!"

Naruto's face brightened up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah! Let's go!"

On the way to the Hokage Tower, the rest of Team Seven gathered. Excluding Kakashi.

"Ok Kuro-kun, call me Sakura-chan!" The pinkette nearly sang out, ending the statement in being a really hyperactive tone.

I stared at her, confused. "Why should I call you that?"

Sakura sighed. "I just want to hear you say it."

I tilted my head slightly, in question. There certainly was an underlying motive under the request.

I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Naruto, overhearing the conversation, gave up glaring at Sasuke and turned to face the one sided love of his life. "But _I_ call you Sakura-chan! You practically hear it everyday!"

"I don't want to hear it from you! It's super annoying!" Sakura countered.

"Annoying!?" Wow... that really must have hit him quite hard...

Naruto, however, recovered and started bickering with Sakura. He let my hand go, in order not to crush it, leaving me standing on the sideline. Sasuke a ways off. I chuckled, making no signs to actually do anything, muttering under my breath. "Such times are meant to be cherished. Without traitors, wars, or villains. But it wouldn't be a story, if the plot was taken away from it... Man, I sound like an oracle... or was it a hermit... Whatever."

I continued to look at the fight fondly. It wouldn't be long before Naruto's journey actually began. I still had to find my place in the story. Turning, I saw Sasuke look away. I smiled.

I also had quite a lot of experimentation to do in this story. To test some stuff out, I guess you could say. I turned back to the squabble. "Naruto-nii, we should get going! The old man's gonna freak if you take too long!"

Almost immediately, Naruto came over and took my hand. Sakura gaped, who wouldn't when you disrespected your leader. She turned on Naruto and started yelling, again. "Look at what you have done to his respect!?"

Naruto merely frowned, ignoring Sakura's yells. "Yeah we should, I really don't want to end up reading scrolls all day."

I laughed, while Sakura was silently fuming. Sasuke... not much emotion there...

"Sasuke-nii, you can't frown all day, otherwise it'll stick to your face." I chirped innocently, there was enough innocence for Sakura to not blow at me like she did to Naruto when he laughed unashamedly. Looks like I really have got this child's act under control, a point for me. Sasuke, however, glared daggers at me. I only smiled innocently.

The bickering and glaring seemed to go on until we finally reached the biggest building in Konohagakure. I tugged on Naruto's hand, efficiently cutting off their bickering. "Ne, ne, Naruto-nii, what's that big building called? It's _super huge_!"

"That? That is the old man's building! It's the Hokage Tower! Believe it!" Naruto replied.

We then proceeded to enter the building. Who knew the Hokage Tower had so many stairs? I nearly passed out just by looking at the dizzying heights it gave off. We climbed a set of stairs that led to a room. Most likely where the Hokage would, sit with the paperwork fit for a boss, be. Naruto opened the door and we entered.

_"Who do we have here?"_

* * *

**SiP: Hum~ not much in this chapter...**

**Kuro: *facepalms* You stop like that?**

**SiP: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Kuro: It's a damn cliffhanger!**

**SiP: *stares* So. *shrugs***

**Kuro: *sighs* Whatever... Please review, thank you.**


	5. Explaining Things, Sort Of

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**But before you do, I suppose it's time I should answer some questions. I'm sorry that I've left them for this long, I honestly wasn't thinking straight when I posted the last chapter... *mutters***

**GLaDOS-01:**  
_Kuro's full name, as you know it, is Kuro Shinigami. And yes that translates to 'Black God of Death' in literal terms, the name had a kink at the time when I first wrote the fandom. So it stuck, I didn't want to change it in this rewrite, in order to preserve the original somewhat._

**Kurotiger:**  
_I'm glad you like the story, and as for your question, I wasn't thinking so far ahead. But with a little help, I've managed to put some ideas together. It'll all be revealed in due time. I still have to think on your last suggestion._

**shadowclone076:**  
_I thank you for all the advice and criticism you've given me so far. I greatly appreciate it! And not to worry, the future plot is supposedly out of the box, and I thank my friend with helping me with the idea. And as credit to your past pice of advice, I've added a small Akatsuki view on things. It'll go on for a while, and then I'll drop it for the suspense. Hope you like it!_

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

******~SiP**

* * *

Chapter 5: Explaining things... sort of.

At first glance, the room would have seemed empty, but Kakashi, Iruka were there. Alongside Yūhi, with her Team Eight. And of course, the Hokage; Sarutobi, was there as well.

The latter was smiling kindly, like the old man he was. Beckoning us closer. "Now don't be shy, Kuro-kun, I won't hurt you."

I'd be lying if I said all the sweat was from excitement and adrenaline. The room itself was huge, and like the manga and anime depicted, it looked out over Konohagakure. That in itself was a pretty view. But back to the topic on why I was on the edge. One, the room was sacred.

I'm joking!

...

I really am horrible at jokes...

But aside from that, the room had a type of pressure within itself... Unexplainable, yes. But it was there. You would just have to experience it for yourself.

So back to why I was holding Naruto's hand as if it were a life line from doom. The poor guy—

I couldn't finish the thought when I felt a hand on my head. Looking up, Naruto was smiling. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Kuro. I'll be right here if you need me. Now let's get this over with, and I promise to treat you to that ramen I've been bragging about."

I blinked. Naruto, the most stingiest person on his allowance, was offering me ramen. I smiled. "Hai!"

Yūhi had turned to talk to Iruka and Kakashi, it wouldn't take a genius to know that they were talking about me. My attention, however, was taken by the retired Hokage.

"Tell me about yourself, Kuro-kun." He smiled that grandfatherly smile that kids could relate to.

Man, I really wished there was a chair of some sort in the room... I won't ever get how ninjas can stand with standing through their briefs on missions...

Don't ever underestimate them...

Those ninjas...

"Well... What do you want to know, mister?" I asked. Messing up here could raise suspicions very high, if they didn't have any already.

"Anything really, like your mother, father, siblings, and how you ended up in the woods." Sarutobi didn't falter with his smile.

I took my time on thinking my answer over, my usual seriousness taking over. A near twin to a grim feature. "I don't remember much, on how I got to the woods."

I then smiled. "But back at home, everything is what a kid wants. Mom cooking dinner, dad coming home. And I play with my toys."

Ahem, toys here meaning my laptop and such.

"Did you go to school, back at home?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Hum~ yeah I did. Though I can't guarantee my participation there much..." I chuckled with dry humor. I decided to allow my sentence to drift off. No use in actually spilling my cause in the woods.

Sarutobi nodded, letting the information sink in. "But when Kakashi, Iruka, and Yūhi found you, you were... _held_, by kuinis. Care to explain on how you got in that kind of situation?"

Silence descended on the adults in the room, the teams however didn't know. That much I knew, judging from their reactions.

I dropped my smile momentarily, before putting it back on again. "Well what's a kid gotta do when they need to protect themselves?"

"Did you carry these weapons with you?"

"No, I found them on the ground."

"Then you set them up?"

"That I did, but as you know I seemed to have a trigger problem."

"Are you well acquainted with weapons?"

"... I don't know..."

"And the pace you healed at?"

He gets to the point quickly. I looked at him seriously. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I don't know much about it myself."

"I see..." He fiddled with papers on his desk. "Well, that's all I will pry from you, Kuro-kun. But there is one problem that would remain."

I let out a breath, going back to my childish acts, mock saluting the Hokage. "Hai!"

Sarutobi smiled. "Well then, you'll be attending the academy, in Iruka's class. Is that alright with you?"

I nodded. This far, and I haven't broken down yet with the inner fangirl inside me... I should consider myself lucky. "Yup!"

"Good, your classes start tomorrow." The retired Hokage smiled, setting a piece of paper to one side. "Now enjoy your stay in Konohagakure, Kuro-kun."

"Thanks mister!" I bowed slightly. Straightening back up, I then asked the question I was supposed to ask _way_ before all this. I seriously am slow at all this... "Um... I didn't quite catch your name mister..."

"Sarutobi Hiruzen." Came his reply.

I just smiled.

**Omake:**

"Are we _there_ yet~" Deidara whined, semi-lugging a fuming red head.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Sasori snapped at the blonde. "Now stop your whining and drag me properly! You hurt me when you went over that rock a few ways back!"

"It's not _my_ fault that you got injured, un!" Deidara retorted.

"Both of you, stop bickering! We're here." Kisame intervened. If they kept going like this, he would surely go crazy. That's why he liked Itachi's quietness.

He vowed that he would not ever complain about Itachi being way too anti-social, if it just meant that he could stay away from these two whiners as far as possible. He'd do it.

All three of them entered the front clearing of the Akatsuki base, the boulder as huge as ever.

"I fail to see how I am related to the that huge piece of rock." Sasori observed.

"You're as heavy as it, Danna." Deidara stated bluntly.

"Why you—"

"Save it. We gotta get back inside." Kisame cut the squabble short. He just wanted to take a damn walk in the woods, so why was he stuck on the mission given to the childish artisians?

The only answer to that question was that he had been _ordered_ to go with them.

They opened the entrance and entered, with Sasori whining with every step they took.

"And how did the mission go?"

All three looked up to see their leaders outline against the shadows that engulfed the top half of the hideout. Kisame spoke up, not wanting to hear the artisians bicker again. "We gathered information, but it is scarce."

"And what of the target?"

"She got away."

Silence engulfed the room, effectively adding to it's creepiness. And it seemed to grow tense as it continued.

It seemed like eternity when Pein spoke up again. "We'll talk this over with the others, so go get some rest. And get Sasori healed."

With that, he was gone leaving the trio alone.

* * *

**SiP: Well that's finished...**

**Kuro: You did well on this chapter. *nods nods***

**SiP: Oh? You're complimenting me?**

**Kuro: I only compliment when I do.**

**SiP: ... That doesn't even make sense...**

**Kuro: Don't judge me! Besides your ending is horrible!**

**SiP: I wasn't judging you...**

**Kuro: *huffs* Please review! Thank you! *stalks away***


End file.
